


Like

by cl0wnf11sh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/cl0wnf11sh
Summary: He can't help being pleased with himself for how fast he makes Eridan come to pieces like this, because he knows just exactly what the seatroll likes. It's funny, really, sort of contradictory. He likes to be in control, even though Karkat's usually the one topping; he likes the give orders, and Karkat likes to follow them.What he likes even more, though, is when Karkat disobeys.





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> hey so sue me i wanted to write some porn

Karkat can't quite remember when he made the decision to fuck Eridan over this particular table, but hey, for once his past self's made a good decision.

His matesprit, trembling, writhes and gasps on the hard surface beneath him as he keeps rocking those two hot, calloused fingers up into his nook, prodding over and over at his sweet spot, making him whine. They haven't been at this too long, but Eridan's already flushed and shuddering, murmuring feverishly at Karkat to _come on, Kar, stop teasin', I mean it-_

He can't help being pleased with himself for how fast he makes Eridan come to pieces like this, because he knows just exactly what the seatroll likes. It's funny, really, sort of contradictory. He likes to be in control, even though Karkat's usually the one topping; he likes the give orders, and Karkat likes to follow them. (He likes attention best of all, of course, but attention can come in a lot of forms.)

What he likes even more, though, is when Karkat disobeys. 

His train of thought is broken again as Eridan lets out a particularly loud warble, thighs squeezing around the persistent hand, purple smearing against his belly where his sweater's starting to ride up. He likes that, too, doing it clothed, and a lot of other things. Karkat's memorized it all. "I won't do jack shit unless you say please." Eridan near whimpers, at that. He doesn't like saying please, really, but it's the kind of not liking that he likes to have- sort of like how he goes crazy over soft words, like sweetheart and angel, but harsher ones rile him up just as bad. 

Eridan whines out a loud complaint that sounds a little like his name, but after a few more curls of his finger towards the roof of his nook he's cussing and bucking his hips up, bulge very nearly tying itself in knots. "Please. Kar, please-" He doesn't even request specifics like he usually does, he just presses a tender kiss to the place where his eyebrows furrow together, fingers starting to slow. "Alright."

Then, unexpected to the seatroll, he's thrusting his fingers faster as his other hand wraps tight around his bulge and strokes it fast, Eridan yowling and twisting for only a few seconds before he shudders hard and comes into Karkat's hand, gasping for breath. He makes a disappointed noise, for a second, before it catches in his throat as Karkat presses his bulge to his still-thrumming nook, replacing his fingers and pressing in to the hilt slowly.

He can't quite hold back the deep groan as he hides his face in Eridan's throat, pressing his face against his neck and huffing hot breathes that makes the seadweller twitch. "You alright?" This is the sort of thing that Eridan likes, sure, but it's important to check that he's not getting overwhelmed- or, at least, not the bad kind of overwhelmed. He just squeezes down and makes little, gasping noises for a second before managing to scrape out an affirmative, hips twitching around the bulge buried deep in him. "Good." 

Karkat gives him a few more seconds to adjust before he draws his hips back and snaps them forward again, coaxing a shocked, sharp noise out of Eridan, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. He thrusts again, faster, and starts to set a rhythm of his hips rocking into his, Eridan's noises suddenly muffled as he presses his lips to his colder ones, licking gently into his mouth, kisses almost chaste as a contrast to the way he's fucking him, fast and hard. Pulling back for a second (Eridan tries to lean up off the table to get the kiss back before falling against the surface again) and reaching down to knead one of his rumblespheres through his sweater, just watching the way Eridan's body is rocked with the thrusts, the way he squirms on his bulge and moans all needy. For the most part, Karkat likes whatever Eridan likes, but he does definitely love to watch. 

Finally letting his fingers tangle with Eridan's oversensitive bulge again, his thrusts slow, more deep and forceful as he leans down to kiss him again, feel the way his breath speeds and humming in distracted amusement as his fins flutter so hard they make a little breeze against his cheek, turning his face to plant a kiss on one of them. Eridan's close, he can feel it, but Karkat's hasn't really been concentrating on holding on too much, so his release comes as a surprise- suddenly groaning as his bulge finds his seedflap and the tip presses in, hips twitching forward into him as jets of hot, red slurry slowly but surely fill Eridan up. 

Eridan's taken by surprise as well, eyes snapping open and moans getting even louder, near-shivering under him as he feels the slurry fill him deeper than he can reach with fingers. Karkat's still in the midst of it, but through a dazed thinkpan he manages to lean down and nuzzle his matesprit's flushed cheek, mumbling half-coherently. "Love you." That makes him come almost instantly.

Karkat forgets the last few minutes of it, but when he opens his eyes again there's more cool purple slickness between their stomachs and a few drops of slurry leaking out of Eridan's nook where it isn't quite being held in by the base of his softening bulge. He noses at Eridan's jaw, presses a kiss there that earns him a quiet chitter before slowly, carefully pulling out, letting out a pleased trill as he sees the genetic material slowly oozing out of his entrance in the dim light of their living room. Yes. His.

"Y'wanna go to bed and watch some Star Trek? I'll make you some tea." This wasn't quite as intense as some of the other things they do that require aftercare, but he knows Eridan needs a little rest and relaxation after getting overwhelmed like that, even if it was in a good way. The seatroll quickly mumbles an affirmative and Karkat scoops him up easily into his arms and walks towards the bedroom, pressing another kiss to his neck that makes them both laugh. 

Soon (after Karkat helps him empty most of the slurry into the ablution trap), they're curled against each other under thick down comforters, Karkat snickering over yet another alien that's exactly like a human except with yet another kind of forehead crest, and Eridan hissing at him to shush, there's a reason in the plot for that. Soon, they're both asleep, limbs tangled, mid-kiss, and they're both utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> i write most less-plot hs things in a vague postcanon universe, which is why there's things like Human Star Trek and beds instead of sopor, before you ask.


End file.
